The Phionex Keys: Mistakes and Secrets
by Zelda-san
Summary: Lucy has made some mistakes in her life, hasn't everyone, but these mistakes have cost her something dear to her. This something is something the guild doesn't know about (secrets). How will this effect the guild?What has Lucy been hiding? How is Yukino involved? Find out in Mistakes and Secrets! R&R first story! P.S. There is no Lucy and Rouge from the future.
1. The Phionex Keys

**Disclaimer: yeah… onward!**

Lucy's P.O.V.

I looked up at the enormous monument in front of me, "Eclipse," I murmured. Then realization hit me. Eclipse alone can not defeat the dragons. "Yukino!" I shouted, hoping that she could help me.

I heard footsteps.

Yukino walked up to me. "Yes, Lucy-san?" she questioned. "I need your help, you have them, right?" I asked. She put her hand on her waist noticing extra keys (A/N: Yukino keeps her keys on her belt too.), she gasped, and then nodded, "Hai." Guild members looked at us confused. "I have ten spirit Phoenixes (six keys), you have three (two keys), right?" "Hai, I will assist you with Master," Yukino said nodding her head. "Good, we have to hurry, that means no time for emotions or pain," I said.

The guild members looked baffled at the thought of two celestial mages trying to make a big difference against the dragons. "We have to hurry I feel their presences, Erza, Milliana, Gray, Lyon, and ULTEAR, (A/N: She shouted Ultear because she didn't know were she was.) come here. Mavis-san?" I said questioning the first. She nodded her head. My belt glowed and a new key appeared as Mavis-san disappeared. I saw Ultear running towards me. "Hey, Luce what about me?" Natsu said hurt ringing in his voice. "Don't worry Natsu, they were picked for a reason," I said calmly looking at the five. "Fine," Natsu grumbled.

"Lucy, why do you need us, and what are Spirit Phoenixes?" Erza asked with a serious look that oozed TELL-ME-NOW-OR-YOU WILL-BE-PUNISHED. Lucy sighed, "Spirit Phoenixes are Spirits of someone we know, to open a Spirit Phoenixes gate you must have a Celestial Mage and someone who knows the spirit. Spirit Phoenixes are very strong, but they only show up when needed most and you can only use them once," I said gasping for air. "When you summon them you can talk to and touch them, just like a Celestial Spirit." "Gray, Ultear, and Lyon I need your help when I pull out the key say with me, Gate of the Crystal Phoenix ,open, Ul," They gasped, "We can talk to her?" "Hai," I nodded (A/N: Did they listen to Lucy? Oh well I wrote it.) "Erza, Milliana, when I pull out the second key say Gate of the Protector Phoenix, open, Rob!" They gasped "How did you…" their voices cracked, tears freely flowed. "It's okay, Erza now you can thank him," I said looking towards her. She nodded her head.

"Fairy Tail! Mavis-san has agreed to help against the dragons, when I do this (she raises her hand and does the Fairy Tail gesture) and pull out a key say, Gate of the Pure Phoenix, Mavis." Realization dawned on them as they noticed Mavis was no where in sight. "Yeah!" Fairy Tail shouted as rowdy as ever. "Thanks, Yukino?" I questioned.

"Hai, I'll go first," Yukino says pulling out a light blue, white key.

**Was it good? R&R! Thanks P.M. me if you don't understand something. Thanks!**

**Sayonara!-Zelda-san**


	2. Sorano

**Disclaimer: I can't own Fairy Tail, ain't nobody got time fo dat!**

_Last Time: "Hai, I'll go first," Yukino says pulling out a light blue, white key._

Lucy's P.O.V.

"GATE OF THE WISE PHOENIX, OPEN, SORANO!" Yukino bellowed.

A blue-ish, white haired girl appeared, "Sister, it's good to know you're okay," Sorano said gently hugging her sister.

Yukino sobbed into her sister's light blue dress.

Sorano looked exactly like Yukino, except her hair was to her waist and she wore a light blue dress and white pumps. (A/N: Soranos got some style, sorry this is suppose to be a touching moment)

"I have to leave now, and go to the portal; the dragons will be coming soon. Just know this Yukino, I am proud of you. I love you, Yukino, goodbye," and with that Sorano turned into a large blue, white phoenix, and flew away.

Yukino's P.O.V

Why did I say I would go first? Great, at least I can see Sorano-nee-chan.

"GATE OF THE WISE, OPEN, SORANO!" I shouted.

Slowly, Sorano's body appeared. "Sister, it's good to know you're okay," she said gently. I just enveloped her in a hug, not being able to control my emotions. I sobbed.

Before that, I got a glimpse of her long white hair and light blue dress, as well as her white pumps. I smiled she still has her style.

She then pulled away, knowing this was coming, I sighed. "I have to leave now, and go to the portal; the dragons will be coming soon. Just know this Yukino, I am proud of you. I love you, Yukino, goodbye," she said softly, turning. A soft light enveloped her. I sheltered my eyes. When the light dimmed I looked back to see a blue whit phionex flying into the distance.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Yukino wiped away some tears.

She pulled out another key, opening her mouth to speak, but I stopped her, "I will go," Yukino nodded thankfully.

Gray, Lyon, and Ultear, are you ready?" I asked. They eagerly nodded their heads. I pulled out Ur's key and….

**R&R, I hope you enjoyed it! ^~^**

**Sayonara!-Zelda-san**


	3. Ur

Princessdawnice123: Here it is I tried out the thing I told you about do you think I should keep doing it?

Pandagirl: Here-ith is the next chapter, thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: You honestly believe I can own Fairy Tail? I am wayyy too lazy to do that, but apparently Hiro Mashima isn't.

_Italics= thoughts_

**Onward!**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"GATE OF THE CRYSTAL PHOENIX, OPEN, UR!" We shouted in unison. A sparkly dark purple light appeared. The light slowly formed a woman.

"Gray, Lyon" Ur said as she saw them (A/N: Her regular attire). "Ultear?" Ur said hope laced in her words as she saw the younger long haired version of herself. Tears streamed down the trios' faces, and Ultear nodded.

Ur raced forward and hugged the three.

Gray, Lyon, and Ur were crying, while Ultear was in shock. Ur pulled away, "I love you all, it's good to see how much you've grown, but I must leave, I will watch over you all." As she turned Ultear hugged her, "I'm not mad at you," she said softly. "I know Ultear, but I must go," Ur said sighing, Ultear let go. Ur stepped forward, and transformed into a purple phoenix. Then flew away, like Sorano.

**Ur's P.O.V**

Seems like it my turn to fight. I saw four blurred figures. As the became clear I realized it was Lucy, Gray, Lyon, and….Ultear?! "Gray, Lyon…..Ultear?" I asked hopeful. I saw the three crying as Ultear nodded. I then raced forward to hug the three. I started crying, how couldn't I? The three most precious things in my life are in my arms. But they wouldn't be for long if I don't leave to stop the dragons. I then pulled away.

"I love you all, it's good to see how much you've grown, but I must leave, I will watch over you all." As I turned Ultear hugged me, "I'm not mad at you," she said softly. "I know Ultear, but I must go," I said sighing, _this_ _is much harder than I thought_, Ultear let go. I stepped forward, and slowly transformed into a purple phoenix. Then flew away, leaving my loved ones behind. _I just hope they know I am trying to protect them…_

**Gray's P.O.V**.

_As Ur appeared I couldn't help but feel happy. She was like my second mother. I missed her so much. I just wish our reunion wasn't on these circumstances._

**Lyon's P.O.V.**

_Ur…. I finally get to see her again… I never got to say goodbye. I just wish this moment could last forever._

**Ultear's P.O.V.**

_Mom….. This is what she looks like…. I-I barely remembered what she looks like. _

_Why, why did she have to die? _

_That's right, to save Gray. I can't really hate either of them though, after all Gray loved mom. She was just protecting him like she couldn't with me. _

_I can't hate mom for leaving me either... She didn't know what they were doing to me. I'm just glad I get to finally tell her I love her, and that I am not mad._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**NEXT CHAPTER: Rob**

**R&R! Thank you for reading. Sorry for any mistakes…. GOMEN! Anywhoz, thanks for your support! ^~^ Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Rob

**OMG, HI!**

**I just wanted to let you know that I am going to start (after this chapter) making chapters include more than one spirit phionex so it will be longer. Also, I am sorry right now this is the boring part. I have everything planned out for what is happening in each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm 11 I can't own Fairy Tail.**

_Italics: thoughts_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I pulled my second key out which was red and white. "Erza, Milliana, you guys ready?" I questioned. They nodded in response.

GATE OF THE PROTECTOR, OPEN, ROB!" we cried.

Slowly, a man's figure formed.

Rob gently smiled at the two. "Rob, thank you…" Erza said tears cascading down from one eye. Then Milliana stepped forward, "Grandpa R-Rob," she said shakily, "it's really you!" She yelped as tears flowed one after another.

He weakly hugged the two.

Then, his attention turned to Master, "Still well I see Makarov," Rob said with a croak. "How've ya been?" Master said. (A/N: *Face palm*) "Good, just watching to make sure you don't….try anything," Rob said with a serious look. _Ahhh, yes are perverted Master._

"I'm afraid I have to take my leave," he said sadly. He then turned to Erza, "Tell Je- Mystogan I said hello." Then turning away he turned into a dark red phionex and flew away, leaving more people saddened.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

_As Rob appeared I started shaking. _

_The one who saved my life, was like a father to me, and led me to Fairy Tail, was now in front of me. As I thanked him I couldn't help but be ashamed after all I need to show him he didn't sacrifice his life for nothing._

_ I wiped my tears away._

_ I heard Milliana's shaking voice, Rob, then gently hugged us._

_Next was Master, _"How've ya been," he said.

_Master…._

"Good, just watching to make sure you don't…. try anything," Rob replied wryly.

_What does he mean by that?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Rob said he was leaving.

He then turned to me winking, "Tell Je- Mystogan I said hello." My eyes widened, _how did he know..._

Slowly he turned around, and next thing I knew he was in phionex form, flying away.

**Milliana's P.O.V.**

"Grandpa R-rob," I stuttered, "it's really you!"

_It's him, h- he's right in front of me!_

_Next thing I knew I had tears streaming down my face._

_He pulled us into a hug._

I was so shocked I didn't realize Rob was about to leave until he told Erza, "Tell Je- Mystogan I said hi."

I growled.

_Him too, how can they forgive him so easily?_

I looked up only to see Rob in phionex form flying away…

_Jellal…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thanks for reading! R&R! **

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews, though there isn't many I cherish every single one. ^~^**

**Sayonara!-Zelda-san**


	5. The Parents

**Ohayou, minna!**

**I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows!**

**WendyMarvell3417: Arigatou, but your story is amazing!**

**LuV Luv Dbz Peace: Arigatou, for your review, sorry about the cliffs.**

**Arigatou,**

**Blizzard 10**

**Sadieanubis**

**Shadowwolf89**

**For favoriting my story!**

**Arigatou, **

**LuV Luv Dbz Peace**

**Blizzard 10**

**Shadowwolf89**

**Phoenixflamemarauder**

**Jojoinuyasha**

**For following my story too.**

**Black exceed: Hi, I am Ana, Zelda-san does NOT own Fairy Tail!**

**Me: Enough speech, time for the story**

**HERE IT IS!**

**Yukino's P.O.V.**

_My turn…_

Lucy-san looked at me I nodded.

I then pulled out a key with two hands intertwined on it.

"GATE OF THE LOVERS, OPEN, HINAMORA AND HATORI!" I cried.

Slowly, the figures appeared a tall man and a thin woman a bit shorter.

These people I recognized as my mother and father.

"Yuki?" my mother questioned.

I bobbed my head up and down.

They raced forward.

"Do you know how proud we are of you?" My father questioned.

"Very, very proud," my mother said.

"I know," I said softly.

"Guess we have to help, again, huh," father said.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"You know, someone else might want to say hello," I said slyly.

"Oh, really who might that be?" they said together.

"Me," said a voice.

They turned to see Lucy.

"LUCY?" father shouted.

"Ehh, hehe… Yep," she said scratching her neck.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WEARING SUCH REVEALING CLOTHES? WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT INNOCENT GIRL EIGHT YEARS AGO?" he shouted

Mom and I sweatdropped.

"HEY, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! DID YOU SEE YOUR WIFE AT YUKINO'S BIRTHDAY?"

_How did we get brought into this?_

"Good point, nice to see you Lucy," father said sighing.

"HEY!" my mom shouted.

"You too, Gramps," Lucy said hugging him.

"Yeah, yea- wait, HEY!" my dad said realizing what she said.

"Good to see you Lu," said my mother.

"I know," Lucy said looking proud.

"But, we have to go," she stated sadly.

Lucy ran up to and hugged her.

My father and I joined in.

Then, they left just like the others.

Lucy's P.O.V.

_It has been a while hasn't it? _I smiled softly.

I _was _happy to see them until Hatori said that.

_I have to say I'm surprised Hinamora didn't react when I said that._

_That is until she heard her husband._

_It really is like how it used to be. _I sighed. _It will never truly be like how it used to be, _I gritted my teeth, _still I would've never met Fairy Tail if that didn't happen…_

_I've really missed them…_

_*Time skip a bit*_

_(Still Lucy's P.O.V.)_

_My turn again, is it… _

I sighed, pulling out a key. The key looked… odd, it had a picture of two figures, a man and a woman, standing next to each other, but a strange fog covered them.

I sighed again.

"GATE OF THE LOST, OPEN, JUDE AND LAYLA!" I shouted.

Slowly, a light appeared and the two figures from the picture formed.

"MOM, DAD!" I cried running toward them. They both hugged me.

My eyes welled up.

"Lucy we love you," Mother said softly."Lucy, I just wanted to let you know I am so sorry we didn't get to spend more time together," my father said with regret in his eyes.

"I know father, I am too, thank you for everything you did will I was gone," I said softly.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something," my mother said quietly. She whispered something into my ear, my eyes widened, she then turned around.

Next thing I knew she was flying away.

My father looked at me, I nodded, then he did the same.

_Why, why did they not tell me before?_

_Why did they lie?_

_Why now?_

_How?_

_LINE_

Gomenasai if it's not good, I wanted to update faster.

**I hope you liked the new chapter I tried to make it longer. Favorite, follow, review! Arigatou! ^~^**

**Sayonara! - Zelda-san**


	6. Master, who?

**Me: Arigatou! I'm so glad I have such patient fans! Your wait is over! HERE IS CHAPTER (insert number here)**

**Lucy:** **P.S. Zelda-san can not, in anyway, own Fairy Tail!**

**Me: I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!**

**Lucy: Moving forward….**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

**V**

?'s P.O.V.

_So, they are finally summoning me?_

I saw two women standing in front of me.

"MASTER!" they shouted in unison. "Yes, Lucy, Yukino?" I questioned.

"I-is it true?" Lucy stuttered. "Lucy… I-I am afraid so, yet, there isn't anything Lucky Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail can't handle, right?" "Well… Which do I choose?" "Lucy, you already know the answer to that question. Surely, you don't need my help answering it," I said perplexed.

"Y-you're right Master Io…." Lucy said. **(A/N: Now you know whose P.O.V. it is)**

"Anyway, Yukino any questions?" I asked now looking toward her.

"Well, what about me?" "Yukino, don't be discouraged by this. You play a roll in the future that not everyone will be involved with. What I can tell you is that with your help Fairy Tail will "be forever in your favor", as well as Lucy," I said.

"Hai, Master," she said saluting him. I chuckled, but apparently Lucy found it much more funny, because she burst out laughing.

I saw Yukino give her a questioning glace as she rolled all over the cobblestone ground.

"M- Mystogan, ma-make Meldy s-stop!" she cried in between her laughing fit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, M-MAKE, I-IT S-STOP PL-PLEASE!" she begged.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, she stopped laughing and stood up.

.

.

.

"It wasn't me," a blue haired boy I guessed to be Jellal(**A/N: I'm just going to say Jellal cuz' it's shorter, and I'm lazy!)** said making his way to Lucy.

"Who was it then?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"Me," I heard a voice say.

I then saw a dark purple haired woman walking up. I then noticed a pink haired girl behind her blushing.

"Ultear?" Lucy said shocked. "Lucy, don't talk so freely about what will soon happen, people will _try_ to stop you. That will just waste your time. Which, may I mention is limited, so you _need _to call out Innocents," the woman I guessed to be Ultear said sternly. Lucy gasped, I looked over at her, shock was clearly visible.

"Master Io?" I heard Lucy say. I looked at her, then nodded.

"Goodbye, Master…" I heard someone say, yet it sounded only a faint whisper, because I was already on my way to stop the dragons from escaping.

**Lucy's P.O.V. (A/N: This is after he left.)**

"Ultear how do you know what will happen?" I demanded. "She-cat told me," she said nonchalantly. "Carla? Why did she tell you?" "Well, I had known about her unique abilities, and I had seen her face go blank. I pieced everything together and asked her what she saw, finally she told me." "I see… Give me a second," I say turning my attention to Carla, who just so happened to be a few feet away from Natsu. _This isn't good, what if Wendy knows? What if Wendy told someone else, like Natsu? What if the all find out? What if- Lucy, just shut up! I'll just ask Carla to come out of earshot…. Of Natsu, this could be hard._

I made my way over to Carla shaking slightly out of nervousness. "Luce, what's going on? What's Ultear talking to you about?" Natsu questioned. I flinched. Taking a deep breath in I started to explain.

"Don't worry Natsu, everything will be explained at the right time," I stated trying to stay calm. "But-

"Natsu!" I barked. Everyone looked at me surprised. "I'm sorry Natsu, but I need to talk to Carla now, _alone."_

"_Fine," _he said irritated.

"Carla, can we go somewhere… out of earshot," I say shooting a glare at Natsu.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

_**Me: Narration time! YAY!**_

_**Lucy: Oh, great you're narrating, yippee.**_

_**Me: What wrong with my narrating? *raises eyebrow***_

_**Lucy: It's not just your narrating, you aren't a great writer. **_

_**Me: Hey! I'm new to this, go easy on me!**_

_**Lucy: *rolls eyes* you're never gonna-**_

_**Natsu: GET BACK TO THE FREAKING STORY!**_

_** Me: Fine!**_

**Narration (just to make it clear, if you didn't see this coming.)**

So, as Lucy and Carla-

_**Happy: no, No, NO! It's the beautiful, stunning she-cat with the wonderful name that is Carla!**_

_**Me: GO NOW! *points to doorway***_

So, as the beautiful, stunning she-cat with the wonderful name that is Carla and Lucy *sweatdrop* walked away Natsu started to develop a plan, I know shocker Natsu thinks.

_**LINE!**_

_**Natsu: HEY!**_

_**Gray: I actually agree with you on that.**_

_**Natsu: POPSICLE, I'M GONN-**_

_**Me: ZELDA-SAN CROTCH SHOT KICK!**_

_**Lucy: Ouch…**_

_**Me: Irritence, it grows inside me…**_

_**Levy: Zelda-san would LOVE it if you reviewed, followed or favorited!**_

_**Erza: And if you don't, *cracks knuckles* I'll-**_

_**Me: Erza, please don't threaten them…**_


	7. The Innocents

**You have permission to kill me. I know, it's been a MONTH! I'm sorry for updating so late, but I'm currently working on another story. So, enough of my speech, read!**

No one's P.O.V.

"Happy," Natsu whispered to him," come with me let's follow Lucy." "Are you serious? Natsu that could be dangerous though, they looked serious!" Happy whisper shouted back. "Exactly, what if Lucy gets hurt!" Happy sighs, "Fine, let's get out of the crowd. Then, I'll fly you around, and you just tell me where to go by following Lucy's scent." Natsu pumps a fist in the air, "I'm all fired up!"

To Lucy and Carla!

Lucy's P.O.V.

Carla and I found an area that wasn't to far from everyone else but out of range for the dragon slayers, Natsu mainly, to listen in.

"Carla, what all did you see?" I question. "Well..."

Natsu and Happy

Natsu's P.O.V.

"You calling out a gate named 'The Innocents.' Zeref and a girl with long blond hair in a dress, fighting spell with spell. The girl shouts something, then an explosion." I hear Carla say. "Zeref?" I say to myself. Lucy sighs, "Anything else?" Lucy asks. Carla shakes her head, "No, Lucy do you know who the girl is?" Lucy sighs again, "Carla as I am sure you know the future is a dangerous, sometimes knowing the future, and trying to change it won't result well."

"Lucy, tell me what you are going to do?" Carla demanded. "I can't." Carla sighs, "Be rational, okay? Fairy Tail won't be as bright without you, Lucy." "Arigatou, Carla." "You better hurry Lucy." "I will, you better go back now, Carla." Carla nodded and took off.

"Natsu, can I talk to Carla?" Happy asks. I nod turning my attention toward Lucy as Happy took off.

Lucy started to walk out of the alley we were in. I tiptoed behind her.

"It's been awhile since I've been here," Lucy says to herself.

Wait, Lucy said she has never been to this town before... Was she lying?

I decided to shake away the question and focus on Lucy. She was pulling out a clear key, "I- I can't face them like this." I notice the sudden smell of salt, was Lucy crying? A key on Lucy's ring started glow and jingle. "You're right Mav. I hope you are..." Lucy says whispering the last part.

"GATE OF THE INNOCENTS, I CALL YOU FOURTH!" Lucy chants. Wait, those are different words. For the others she called them by saying, "Gate of the whoever they were, open, insert name here"

Why is this different?

"KYAAA!" I heard Lucy shout; I lurched forward, and then stopped. There was someone hugging her. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Behind them was a little girl with dark black hair and green eyes, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a girl with red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Kasuka, Suki, Beniko, Kisaya!" Luce shouted. "Lu, Lulu, Luce, Lucy!" The four said simultaneously.

"Lucy, I want to tell you something," the boy with brown eyes said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" Luce sobbed. "Lucy, it not your fault we died. We died protecting you. Don't make us die in vain. It will never be your fault," he says. Lucy nods, "Your right Kasuka." A tear comes down Lucy cheek. I was about to run up to her but Kasuka beat me to it. "Don't cry Luce," he says wiping away her tears. "I love you, Lucy," Kasuka says. Lucy turns bright red.

Pang.

I looked up to see Lucy smiling and laughing with the four. I smiled slightly, at least Luce is happy. My smile quickly disappeared when Kasuka and Lucy were leaning in for a kiss.

Pang.

As there lips touched it felt like a ten ton weight had fallen on my chest.

Pang.

Pang.

Pang.

I wanted to rip Lucy and Kasuka apart, but I knew if I did Lucy would be MAD. I shivered at the thought of demon Luce.

Looking back at Lucy and him something in Natsu snapped. He was about to stand up marching toward them when they pulled apart.

"Lucy." Lucy breathed out a "Yes?" "I love you, Lucy and I always will. I have to go though; you know someone loves you right now.

You have to forget me. Forget everything that happened and move on. None of us blame you Lucy. Am I right guys?" Kasuka says looking back at the others. "Of course not Lulu!" The girl with fiery red hair says. "No Lucy we were protecting those we care so much about. Lucy we would do anything for you, you saved us." States the other guy. " "Yes yes! I love you Lu!" The black haired girl says cheerily (**A/N: Yep, that's a word. BOOM!) **. "I love you too Suki. I love you all Kasuka, Kisaki, Suki, Beniko. Without you all, I have no clue where I would be. You saved me; I just wish I could've done the same for you in the end."

What does she mean by that?

They nod, "Goodbye, Lucy." With that they vanish with a 'Pop' I then heard a loud roar. Looking up in the distance I see for Phoenixes.

**Lucy: Natsu, you're so nosy!**

**Natsu: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A NOSE!**

**Gray: No, Flame Brain, you look more like a moron.**

**Natsu: WHAT WAS THAT, ICE FREAK?**

**Gray: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, PYRO?**

**Erza: Do I hear fighting?**

**Gray and Natsu: Nope, best buddies!**

**Erza: That's what I thought.**

**Lucy and I: *sweatdrop***

**Wendy: Please help Z-chan with her motivation by reading both her stories, favoriting them, and following them. PLEASE!**

**Me: Arigatou, Wendy. Till next time, minna! Also, does anyone know why I named the read haired girl "Beniko"? First one to get it right gets a sneak peek… Once I start to make the next chapter, So I may give you a sneak peak about a week at most (hopefully) later.**

**Bye!**


End file.
